


Medicine

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, dennis has a breakdown, mac calms him down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dennis has a breakdown and Mac comforts him.





	

Dennis looked around at the rest of the gang. They were arguing over something Dennis couldn't grasp. He was way more worried about keeping a cool today. Because lately, he's been having panic attacks at work. Which freaked Dennis out. He usually was able to control himself until he was in the safety of his room until he broke down. He doesn't know what has gotten into him lately. 

"Dude, you okay?" Mac sat next to Dennis on the barstools closest to the entrance. 

Dennis looked up, realizing he was spacing out. He panicked a bit as he felt the heat of Mac's body next to him. 

"uh..uhm." Dennis's breathing got heavy and he quickly stood up and went to the bathroom. 

When he was inside he started pacing back and forth and pulling at his hair. His breathing got heavier by the minute and his mind wouldn't slow down. 

"not good. nothing is good. nothing is right. ugly. disgusting. fat. not good enough. stupid. idiot." He whispered over and over, finally collapsing on to the filthy tiles, shivering and sobbing. 

He pulled at his hair and scratched at his face, hoping to just disappear. He squeezed his eyes together and just sobbed. He was honestly scared to death. Not that he wanted to admit it, having a breakdown in the bathroom is embarrassing enough. 

It wasn't until the door opened, he sat up. It was Mac and he looked worried. Dennis eyes welled up and he suddenly felt so small. 

"S-sorry." He backed away until his back was against the bathroom wall. Mac frowned and sat next to him. 

"what's up, den?" Mac asked as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

Dennis just cried and shook and held onto Mac's shirt for dear life. Whispering "this doesn't represent me" until his sobs overwhelmed his words.

Mac sighed and let Dennis lay his head in his lap. He felt Dennis tug at his hand and he grinned as he held it. Mac started to pet dennis's hair as he began to calm down, now hiccuping and shaking. 

"I'm here Dennis." 

Dennis looked up at Mac and sighed, his breakdown dying down. 

"I'm sorry, Mac." 

Mac nodded and kissed his forehead, which was sweaty but he didn't mind. Dennis smiled at the sweet gesture. 

Mac smiled at the man in his lap and wiped the tears that were still on his face. 

"Den, I think you should start taking that medicine." 

Dennis sat up and grunted.

"Are you saying I'm crazy Mac - because I'm not! I don't need medicine, I'm not insane!"

Mac crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"No dude. It will help you feel better." 

Dennis just chuckled and sat against the wall. 

"I really am insane." 

Mac watched as Dennis picked at his fingers. He grabbed his hand and held it, hoping Dennis would get the gesture.

"Please, for me." 

Dennis sighed and sat his head on Mac's shoulder. 

"Fine, but only if you'll let me top."

They both chuckled and Mac kissed the back of Dennis's hand.

"Deal."

Dennis was okay with Mac being there. It was better than okay. It was great because honestly, he was the only person he trusted and the only person who made him feel better. As goddamn cheesy as it sounds, Mac was his medicine.


End file.
